


Talk Dirty To Me (in Enochian)

by 2Minutes2Midnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angel Powers (Supernatural), Anal Sex, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Speaks Enochian, Castiel Talks Dirty, Dirty Talk, Enochian, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Tumblr Prompt, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel, prayer kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Minutes2Midnight/pseuds/2Minutes2Midnight
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompt...you know the one..Dean finds it all kind of hot when Cas talks dirty in bed. He finds it even hotter when he has no idea what the angel is saying to him. Unfortunately for Kevin, prophet of the lord, understanding Enochian is hardwired into his system. Sam just wants to keep the peace. Takes place at an indeterminate time in Season 8.





	Talk Dirty To Me (in Enochian)

 

Talk Dirty To Me (in Enochian)

 

 

 

> Based on the Tumblr prompt by colletestiel:
> 
> Cas yelling in Enochian when he fucks Dean
> 
> Sam tuning it out because he doesn't understand it anyway
> 
> Kevin losing his goddamn mind because he understands every word Cas is saying and holy fuck are those two dirty in bed
> 
>  

Bold indicates Enochian, italics indicates prayer.

 

 

When they returned to the bunker from the supply run, Castiel was waiting for Dean.

 

“Hey C-mmphh!” Dean's greeting was cut off as he was slammed up against the back of his door with a flick of the angel's wrist. Castiel slowly rose from the bed, a faint glimmer of grace in his eyes. Dean took a deep breath, trying to restart his breathing after having the wind knocked out of him.

 

“Hello Dean.” Castiel greeted in his deep, gravelly voice. Dean squirmed slightly, feeling his cock straining against his jeans already. Damn. A small smirk graced the angel's lips for a moment, before Dean's jaw was being caressed with Castiel's thumb as the angel kissed him. Dean obediently opened his mouth and let Castiel gently stroke his tongue with his own. After a few long moments, Castiel pulled away.

 

“Missed you.” Dean managed as he struggled to catch his breath.

 

“I know, Dean. I could feel your longing halfway across the Earth.” Castiel whispered, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

 

“Sorry, Cas.” Dean mumbled sheepishly.

 

“No.” Castiel hissed, gripping Dean's jacket by the collar and shoving him against the door, slightly less roughly this time, using his vessel's hands instead of his grace. Despite Cas' rough treatment, Dean felt his dick twitch. Traitor.

 

Dean gave Castiel a confused look.

 

“Don't ever apologize for your desire for me.” Castiel growled, his nose less than an inch from Dean's, blue eyes boring into his soul.

 

“But Cas-”

 

“ _No.”_ Castiel pinned Dean using his hips as well now, and Dean felt completely smothered by the lithe, impossibly strong body pressed up against him. He could feel Castiel's cock digging into his hip, and couldn't resist squirming slightly against it. Dean swallowed hard, his heart racing as his arousal climbed.

 

“You belong to me, Dean Winchester. Don't you _ever_ apologize for the bond we share.”

 

Dean nodded slowly, and Castiel's expression softened, the steel in his eyes being replaced with affection. Castiel's hand found it's way back to Dean's face, lightly grazing the stubble on his cheek, on his chin, before sliding down to his neck. He caressed Dean's trachea, thumb pausing over his cricoid ring, putting just a hint of pressure on the cartilage. Dean felt his breath hitch and the tip of his cock dribble where it was pinned to his stomach.

 

While he could still breath adequately, and the blood flow to his brain hadn't been obstructed, the slight pressure reminded him who was in charge. Castiel. Angel of the freakin' lord, and star of every god damn wet dream Dean has had since he first saw the shadow of his wings in the barn.

 

Castiel's eyes flicked down to Dean's raging hard on. He chuckled deeply.

 

“Dean, what do you need?”

 

Dean sighed, closing his eyes. Even though he wanted it- with every fiber of his damn being, he really didn't like having to beg.

 

“Dean.” Castiel commanded his attention. Dean slipped one eye open.

 

“C'mon Cas. Kiss me.” Dean grumbled. Castiel squinted at him for a moment, before closing the distance between their lips. They kissed for a time, Castiel gradually becoming more and more demanding with the kiss, his hands sliding down to Dean's hips, gripping gently. Dean let out a growl of frustration, and Castiel pulled away completely.

 

“Dean? What's wrong?” Castiel asked, tilting his head.

 

Dean glared at Cas. That feathery asshole knew exactly what he was doing, knew exactly what Dean wanted.

 

“Really Cas?” Dean taunted, his hand reaching forward to press his palm against the angel's erection, feeling the hard length tenting against dress slacks. Castiel narrowed his eyes, gripping Dean's wrist firmly. Dean gasped softly, hand going slack as Cas's thumb dug into a nerve, sending pain shooting down Dean's hand like lightning.

 

“I didn't give you permission to touch me.”

 

Dean scoffed.

 

“If you want something from me you need to ask, Dean.” Castiel deadpanned, slowly relaxing his grip on Dean's wrist, rubbing gently.

 

“I need you, Cas.” Dean admitted finally. Castiel nodded.

 

“I know you do. But, I want you to tell me exactly what you want.” Castiel whispered, his deep voice vibrating right next to Dean's ear. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a choked off moan as Cas nibbled on his damn ear.

 

“D-damnit...” Dean's breath hitched as the angel tugged slightly. The pressure in his pants was absolutely unbearable now.

 

“Tell me, Dean. What is it you desire?” Cas murmured, moving his attention to Dean's neck. Dean cried out softly as he felt the slight pressure of Castiel's teeth on his favorite spot.

 

“You, Cas. Always you.”

 

He felt Cas smirk against his neck.

 

“Not very specific Dean. You have me, I'm right here.” Castiel dug his rock hard cock against Dean's to enunciate his point.

 

Dean took a deep breath to steady himself as Cas worked up and down at his neck, driving him into a frenzy.

 

“Want you. Want you inside of me. Want you to own me, Cas.”

 

Dean heard Castiel's breath hitch, ever so slightly. If he hadn't been looking for it, he would've missed it. He felt a bit smug as the first chink in the armor appeared. Finally, finally he was getting under the bastard's skin.

 

“Very well, Dean..” Castiel spoke in his normal voice, as if Dean had asked him to accompany him on a hunt. Cas backed away, letting his trenchcoat fall to the ground. Dean licked his lips as he watched the angel loosen, and then remove his tie.

 

Castiel looked up at him for a moment, before his gaze hardened.

 

“Dean. Strip.” he commanded.

 

Dean was obeying before the command even registered. His eyes never left Castiel's as he yanked off his coat, followed by his flannel. Next came the t shirt and undershirt, all as one. If it wasn't so damn cold in the midwest during winter, he wouldn't have so many damn layers to deal with. Castiel was already on his last button, the white shirt slipping to the ground silently.

 

Dean gnawed at his bottom lip as he appreciated Cas's strong, sleek form, yanking at his own belt, nearly tripping as he pushed his pants and boxers down in one quick sweep. Another moment, and he was completely naked. Cas was laying on the edge of the bed, his hips lifting up as he slowly, slowly pulled his pants and boxers down.

 

Dean approached, but didn't touch Cas. Not yet. Not without permission. Never without permission. Castiel saw the longing in Dean's eyes and smiled, a soft, fleeting thing.

 

“You may touch me, Dean.”

 

Dean let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, leaning over Cas, running a hand over his chest and shoulders. Dean reveled at the strength beneath the skin. He let out a shudder as he flashed back to battles they had fought where Cas had tossed monsters and humans around like a ragdoll.

 

Castiel raised an eyebrow.

 

“What are you thinking of?”

 

“You.” Dean placed soft kisses to Cas' neck. “How damn sexy you are when you're in angel-smiting mode.”

 

Castiel chuckled softly. “That so?”

 

“Mmmmhmm.” Dean replied, breathing deeply against the angel's neck, relishing the close proximity. To think he once insisted Castiel stay out of his personal space.

 

“What else about me excites you?”

 

Dean thought for a moment, taking the opportunity to let his drooling cock drag against Castiel's. A ripple of tension through Cas's body was his only indication that the angel even felt it. Damn angels and their self control.

 

“When you show off your wings, eyes all lit with grace. I know it's supposed to be a terrifying display of power, but it just makes me want to get on my knees and blow you.”

 

“Mmmm.” Castiel moaned softly, his arms wrapping around Dean, pulling him in firmly.

 

“And uh...when you speak Enochian. Can't understand a damn word of it, but something about the way it sounds in your voice makes me want to cum in my pants. Watching you cast spells or argue with other angels is torture.”

 

Castiel chuckled at this, before his deep voice washed over Dean.

 

“ _ **Only you would find pleasure in the holy language.”**_

 

Dean whimpered loudly, gently rocking his hips, dragging his cock over Castiel's.

 

“F-fuck. Cas. You have no idea what that does to me.”

 

“Oh, I have an idea alright.” Castiel replied, feeling a bit smug. He could _hear_ how Dean's heart rate had jumped at his words.

 

Dean looked up into blue mirthful eyes and sighed, dropping his head to Castiel's shoulder. Castiel ruffled his hair playfully, before tossing him onto his back. Castiel climbed over Dean, his thigh pressing firmly against Dean's cock.

 

“Yes! Fuck, Cas. So damn hard for you.”

 

“I know Dean, you're leaking all over my leg.”

 

Dean rolled his hips up against Cas' thigh, panting at the friction and slide of skin.

 

“Rutting against my leg like a dog. Shameful.” Cas teased, pulling away. He backed up, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses down Dean's chest, straight to Dean's cock, teasing around it.

 

“Please Cas.” Dean whimpered. Castiel raised an eyebrow, licking up between Dean's balls, straight up the shaft to the tip. Dean shivered in delight, his body slowly relaxing. Castiel was notoriously patient, so he might as well surrender to the slow pace. Castiel continued on that way for several minutes before sucking firmly at the tip.

 

“Ah!” Dean let out a small cry as his hips jerked against his will. Castiel wrapped his left hand around Dean's hip, pushing him into the mattress as he slid his mouth down, swallowing Dean whole. Dean squirmed against the restraint, but he might as well have been pinned down by a bus for all the good struggling against the strength of a seraph would do.

 

“Cas! Fuck! I c-can't. If you don't stop- I'll-” Dean mumbled incoherently, completely lost to Castiel's ministrations.

  
Cas slowed down before stopping, sliding painfully slowly off of Dean's cock with his mouth. Dean shuddered for a moment before swallowing hard.

 

“Cas, fuck me. Please.” he finally begged. Castiel licked his lips and winked up at Dean.

 

“As you wish.”

 

Dean jolted as a finger circled his entrance before sliding in unhindered. He glanced down in confusion, catching the concentration on Castiel's face. That fucker was using his grace to lubricate him and relax his muscles. He nearly jumped off the bed when Cas hooked his finger, brushing over Dean's prostate.

 

“Ah! Of fuck. Cas, I'm gonna cum-ahhhh before you even start!” Dean whimpered, shivering as he felt his balls drawing up. Castiel chuckled.

 

“It has been some time, hasn't it” He asked quietly. Dean nodded eagerly. “Two weeks, Cas. Way too damn long.”

 

“I agree.” Castiel replied, a second grace-slicked finger sliding in to join the first, the pressure on Dean's prostate building steadily. “But I'll make up for the lost time.”

  
With that, the angel dove onto Dean's cock, licking and sucking greedily, two fingers working relentlessly over Dean's prostate. Dean arched his back, his whole body shivering in ecstasy.

 

“Cas..Cas!” Dean shouted, tugging at the angel's messy hair, trying to warn him. If anything, he spurred the angel on, because that fucker swallowed, throat massaging over the tip of Dean's cock, and he was lost.

 

“F-fuck. Coming, Cas. A-Ah!! FUCK!” Dean shouted, balls emptying down Cas' throat. He lifted his head slightly, his cock jerking hard, his body clenching around the fingers inside him, a ripple going through his body as if he were about to come a second time when blue eyes stared into his as the angel swallowed his hot release. For a celestial being, Cas sure knew how to look downright sinful.

 

Dean relaxed back onto the bed with a helpless whimper. Cas was going to be the god damn end of him, he was sure of it. Castiel kissed his way back up to Dean's mouth, tugging gently at his lower lip.

 

“Sorry Cas. I don't have the control that you do.” Dean mumbled. Castiel chucked, rubbing his aching cock against Dean's stomach as he teased Dean's ear with his mouth.

 

“That was just to take the edge off, Dean.”

 

Dean took a sharp breath in, satiation giving way to arousal once again.

  
“Y-yeah?” he asked hopefully.

 

“Trust me Dean, I'm not even remotely through with you.”

 

A sharp bite at the edge of Dean's jaw had him baring his neck for Cas.

 

“Mmm, good.” Cas encouraged, a ping of want going through him at Dean's submissive posture. He always got a thrill out of Dean's vulnerability. Of the trust Dean placed in him. He coaxed Dean's hand down to wrap around his cock. Dean obliged with firm, slow strokes, just the way he liked.

 

Castiel shivered slightly. It wasn't his favorite way to get off, but after tasting Dean's cum, he needed some relief. He braced himself on all fours over Dean, eyes slipping closed. A shiver slid down his spine as Dean kissed softly at his neck, a movement that would've been ticklish if Castiel weren't an angel.

 

“Castiel...” Dean whispered, working his hand on the angel's cock, giving a slight twist to his wrist as his hand skimmed over the head in a tantalizing movement.

 

“Dean....” Castiel growled, resting his forehead against the pillow as his hips began to twitch.

 

Dean's free hand gripped firmly at Castiel's back, rubbing between his shoulder blades. Castiel shuddered hard when he felt Dean praying to him.

 

_Castiel...Cas..you feel so damn good in my hand. Look so amazing on top of me. Wanna see your wings._

 

There was a loud 'whoomph' in the air, and when Dean looked up, massive shadowy wings were spread in the air over the bed. Dean let out in an involuntary groan at the sight, his free hand digging into the firm muscle at the base of Castiel's right wing, grasping the angel's cock more firmly. The sound Cas let out at the touch on his wing was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever heard.

 

_Mmm, that's it. Spread 'em angel._

 

Castiel obliged, fanning his wings out as far as he could, wing tips brushing the walls and ceiling. He jolted with every firm movement of pressure in his wing from Dean's free hand, his hips rocking up shakily into Dean's fist. He was so damn close-

 

_Yeah, Cas. Just like that. Want you to come all over my hand. All over me. I'm all yours Cas, mark me up._

 

Castiel took a deep, shuddering breath as he came, body vibrating with pleasure and pent up need.

 

_Castiel!_

 

Castiel threw his head back as he shook violently as Dean worked his sensitive cock through his orgasm, drawing it out, intensifying it to nearly unbearable levels.

 

“D-Dean....” he called out, his voice echoing with the ring of his angelic form, so close to the surface with his wings out. The light bulb in the desk lamp flared and shorted, sending sparks flying. Slowly he relaxed, laying on his side next to Dean, folding his wings in. They still occupied most of the space on the bed.

 

Dean was breathing heavily, his cock semi-hard as it valiantly tried to get back in the action.

 

“Did- did you just blow out the light?” Dean accused.

 

Castiel poked his head up, a frown on his face before settling back down. “I believe so.”

 

Dean let out a frustrated sigh. “I should start buying light bulbs in bulk.”

 

Castiel chuckled. “I don't think you'd want it any other way.”

 

“No, you're right. It's worth it.” Dean agreed, leaning in for a kiss, which Castiel happily obliged. Castiel gasped softly as Dean's fingers worked their way through his wings.

 

“Dean...” Castiel warned.

 

“What?” Dean feigned innocence, tugging gently at the soft, downy feathers on the underside of Castiel's left wing. Castiel growled deeply, his blue eyes boring into Dean's.

 

“If you trigger my mating instinct, I'm not responsible for what happens.” Castiel threatened, biting gently at Dean's lip in chastisement.

 

“Oh yeah? What if that's what I want?” Dean teased, winking flirtatiously.

 

“Dean, you know I'll lose control if you keep-aH!” Castiel's words were interrupted as he choked out a moan.

 

 

“D'ya Like that, angel?” Dean taunted, firmly rubbing the leading edge of both wings at the same time.

 

**Foolish man.**

 

Castiel began to let out soft pants and grunts, shoving a hand between Dean's legs. Dean lifted one leg, bending it at the knee to give the angel room to work. Dean was already somewhat lubricated and relaxed from Castiel's earlier ministrations, so the angel dove in quickly with two fingers, tugging and pulling, stretching Dean looser.

 

“F-fuck! Cas!” Dean cried out at the sudden penetration. It was a bit uncomfortable, but not quite painful. He glanced into Castiel's eyes and his breath caught in his throat. He could already see the grace lighting up, a faint glimmer swirling just beneath the surface. Though dangerous, this was his favorite game to play with his boyfriend. He loved to see how riled up he could get Castiel, see if he could get him to lose control to instinct.

 

Slowly, Dean rolled onto his back, bending both legs at the knee and spreading them wide. Castiel growled at the open invitation, quickly kneeling over the hunter, sliding a third finger in. Dean arched his back, the delicious pressure urging him to fuck himself onto Cas's fingers.

 

“Dean.” Castiel spoke quietly, his wings vibrating with desire as they slowly raised up off his back.

 

_Mmm, yes, just like that! Want it so bad. Want you so bad. Castiel!_

 

Castiel shuddered, his whole body responding to the prayer, grace swirling within him, eager to answer the call of his mate. He twisted his wrist, working his fingers more roughly against Dean's hole, earning him a loud cry from the hunter. He licked his lips as Dean bared his neck, grabbing his legs behind the knees and holding them up and away in invitation.

 

Castiel slipped his fingers free from inside Dean, rearing back up on his knees. He lifted his wings higher and stroked his cock with his grace-slicked fingers, bringing himself to full arousal.

 

_Show me those wings angel. I'm all slick and open and waiting for you. Give me a mating display and you can have me._

 

Castiel lowered his chin slightly, eyes burning into Dean's as his wings stretched as wide as he could make them in the small room, the leading edges nearly vertical as he flaunted his glossy black plumage in a show of dominance.

 

 _Fuck. Castiel! I'm yours! Take your mate_!

 

Castiel let out a deep rumble, immediately lining his cock up to Dean's ass and shoving firmly. He held himself back- just a bit, as he slowly buried himself to the hilt. He pushed Dean's legs up higher, folding him like a lawn chair, pinning him to the bed with his large cock.

 

“Cas! Yes, oh fuck. Yes. Fuck me.” Dean begged, writhing on the angel's dick. Castiel shivered as the last ounce of control he had melted away.

 

**Submit, Human.**

 

Dean whimpered as the harsh words echoed throughout the room. He tilted his head back as far as he could, knowing exactly what Castiel wanted. He panted as Castiel's cock dragged over his prostate lazily as the angel pulled back halfway.

 

**Yes, like that. My display excites you, doesn't it?**

 

Castiel's wings quivered as he smoothly slid back in, all the way to the hilt. When he couldn't advance further, he rolled his hips firmly, appreciating the pathetic whimpers Dean was giving him in response.

 

**Good little mate. Waited weeks for this, have you not?**

 

Castiel soon found a smooth pace, pushing deep and hard, yet slowly.

 

“Cas! More, please!”

 

**In time, beloved. I enjoy your begging.**

 

Dean was trembling beneath him, eyes closed tightly. His cock was fully hard again, and dragged against his stomach with every movement of the angel's hips.

 

**Beg!**

 

Castiel snapped his hips hard, striking directly against Dean's prostate before slamming deeper.

 

“Castiel! Faster!”

 

**So eager. You sound like a whore.**

 

Castiel snapped his hips in hard and fast, again and again. His wings flapped as he gave Dean a particularly brutal thrust, wind fanning over their bodies, cooling their sweat. Dean was vaguely aware of some papers fluttering about the room in the gale produced by the big black wings.

 

“H-holy fuck Cas. So good. So fucking good.” Dean moaned, completely lost to the pleasure. He was right on the edge- but couldn't quite cum. He needed more time, he still hadn't passed the refractory period. But damn if Cas's cock wasn't trying to force it out of him anyways.

 

Castiel regarded Dean with an amused expression.

 

**I am a celestiel being. I suppose this would constitute as a 'holy fuck'.**

 

Dean stared helplessly into Castiel's eyes as the grace behind them shimmered and flared, glowing blue. It hurt to look at him, but he couldn't tear his gaze away.

 

“I'm yours Cas. All yours.”

 

**Yes, mine!**

 

Castiel set a frenzied pace, the bed slamming into the wall as he fucked hard into Dean. The sensation was intense, but he held himself back from blowing inside Dean. He wanted to work Dean over until they were both sated and exhausted. After several long minutes, Dean grew frustrated at the angle. He tilted his hips, trying to push back against the angel.

 

The resulting slam of hips took both their breath away. Castiel's eyes narrowed.

 

**If you will not behave I will hold you down. Turn over!**

 

Castiel pulled back, smacking Dean's ass firmly as he let go of the hunter's legs. Dean rolled over quickly, bracing his hands against the head board. He felt his heart hammer in his chest as he spread his legs wide. He knew what he was in for when his angel gave him _that_ look.

 

Dean barely had a chance to settle into position before Cas was breaching him again. He arched his back, pushing his hips up greedily. He glanced over his shoulder, whining at the sight of black arched wings held over head in a _very_ aggressive mating display, grace-lit eyes focusing on his whole stretched around the angel's cock. He shuddered, dropping his head submissively.

 

**Oh Dean, you have no idea how you please me...**

 

Castiel grabbed the back of Dean's neck, shoving his face into the pillow in an attempt to muffle his loud cries as he worked his cock in and out of the hunter roughly. He was lost, completely gone to his lust.

 

**You make a sinful creature of me, mate.**

 

Dean gasped as a hand gripped his hip, yanking him back on the angel's cock. From this angle it was exquisite- every single thrust was punching against his prostate, and the feel of being held down by an impossibly strong angel was driving him wild. He used the headboard as leverage, pushing back onto Cas's cock. He heard the angel chuckle behind him before he was shoved down more roughly, the air knocked out of him.

 

**Obey! I want to fill you with my cum.**

 

Dean squirmed, working on hand underneath him to rub at his aching cock. He was so damn close it was agony. Castiel growled loudly in his ear, biting firmly at the back of his neck, both hands on his hips now, and he found himself dragged back away from the headboard. Dean let out an indignant yelp as he was crushed into the bed by the weight and strength of the angel behind- and now ontop, of him.

 

**You will not touch yourself. You will cum from my cock only. This is what you begged for, this is what you will get.**

 

Castiel let loose on Dean, fucking him straight into the mattress. Dean felt like he was on fire, as if he was being burnt out by grace, every nerve ending flaring to life as Castiel's cock banging into his prostate relentlessly with every single thrust.

 

“Cas!” he whimpered, feeling his cock twitch as his cum soaked the sheets beneath him.

 

**Ah! Dean. Dean Dean Dean. So obedient and perfect.**

 

Dean was delirious with pleasure as Castiel continued to work in and out of his ass hard. His own cum was smeared over his dick, balls and lower stomach as he was pushed into the bed. He could hear air movement and rustling as the angel used his wings for leverage, cool gusts of air brushing over him with every hard slam into his body.

 

“Cas, ahhhhhhh” he whimpered, his prostate becoming uncomfortably sensitive. He bit his lip, knowing exactly how to get his angel to fill his ass with cum.

 

_Castiel! I want you to claim me, fill me with your cum. I want to feel it drip out of my ass all da-_

 

Dean let out a high pitched whimper as he was yanked back, nearly upright as Castiel sat back, his supernatural strength pulling Dean over his cock as if the human weighed nothing.

 

**You are mine! Receive my cum, mate.**

 

Dean went limp as he felt the angel's cock jerk inside of him, followed by a rush of hot cum as the angel buried himself to the hilt, his breath coming in quick pants against his neck. He shivered as he felt a warm tongue brushing the outer edge of his ear, then his neck.

 

“Fuck that was intense. Love you Cas.”

 

**I love you Dean.**

 

Castiel wrapped both arms firmly around Dean as he calmed his breathing, not letting the human off of his dick. He quite liked the idea of holding the cum inside the hunter with his cock. Dean sighed happily, resting his head back against Castiel's shoulders as the massive wings encircled him, cool silky feathers tickling at his thighs, his sides, everywhere. He closed his eyes as he was completely enveloped in Cas, savoring the moment.

 

A short time later, Dean decided he needed sustenance, and the pair wandered out into the map room, freshly showered. Kevin stood up suddenly, stalking towards them. Sam looked somewhere between annoyed and amused.

 

Kevin got right up in Castiel's face, glaring up at the angel, who tilted his head in confusion.

 

“If you two assholes ever make me listen to that again, I will banish you right in the middle of it!” Kevin seethed, stalking off to his room, slamming the door closed. Castiel and Dean exchanged a look of guilt and confusion, before turning their attention to Sam.

 

Sam ran his hands through his hair.

 

“Look- you know I don't..I don't care what you guys do. I'm glad you're happy-but...”

 

“But what, Sammy?” Dean crossed his arms. So much for his good mood.

 

Sam pulled out his bitchface.

 

“We can hear you! Loud and clear. Especially Cas. Kevin can understand Enochian. So next time, try to be a bit more discreet, okay?” Sam explained with a heavy sigh.

 

“That's entirely Dean's fault. He always insists I manifest my wings, which makes it very hard for me to-”

 

“Whoa! I don't need details! Seriously! Just...fly off somewhere else or something next time!” Sam whines, taking his empty coffee mug to the kitchen.

 

“Kevin better not banish me if he knows what's good for him.” Cas grumbles. Dean lets out a loud laugh, clapping the angel on the shoulder.

 

“Next time we'll go out into a forest or something, and you can see how loud you can make me scream.”

 

Castiel smirks, a predatory look in his eye. “That sounds enjoyable.”

 

“I can still hear you!” Sam shouts from the kitchen.

 

Dean can't even bring himself to care.

 


End file.
